ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Silver (Series)
Ultraman Silver is a series about the Ultra of the same name. Premise Silverfish's series but not as cringy. Plot The Earth is entering a time of danger. Humanity has had peaceful interactions with the kaiju in the past, but a series of attacks begin an era of war. Two malicious forces, one from beyond the stars, one from within the Earth, seek to exploit the power of ancient entities to change life on Earth as we know it. But Earth is not defenseless. (TBA Attack Team) is prepared to deal with this great threat and protect the planet from all malicious forces, but in case their forces are not great enough, there is sill hope... Michael Hill, an average human having harnessed the power of the Silver Brace now rises to the occasion to protect his home as he becomes.... Ultraman Silver! Arcs * TBA Characters TBA Attack Team * Michael Hill: A young man recruited after an unusual event that lend him the power of the Silver Brace. * Licia: An alien woman that recruited Michael. She joined TBA in order to protect Earth from meeting the same fate as her home planet. She commands the military forces. * Alien Markindo Eumer: Once a weapons salesman, Eumer supplies TBA with technology from across the universe in order to fend off against all threats. * Connor Smith: Leader of TBA. He makes the most important decisions for the organization and watches over all their battles from HQ. * Casey Baker: The head scientist of TBA, after years of research she has developed the most advanced supercomupter in the US, being Connor's second-in-command she supervises everything when he is not around. * Adam Johnson: A young man working for TBA for reasons unknown. His mostly does office work and reports on the progress of battles. * Evelyn Trueman: A young woman whose job is analyzing data during a battle and reporting on its progress alongside Adam. * Tay: A strange woman with an unknown past. She is Casey's assistant and works on her in a project referred to as the "Opposite Seed Union Project" based on the Alien Shadow's method of controlling Zegan. She's very close to Evelyn. Episodes Main Series * TBA Ultras/Heroes Main Series * Ultraman Silver Monsters Main Series Supreme Kaiser Beasts * Kaiser Skull Monster: Kaiser Red King (Episode 6) * Kaiser Sea Beast: Kaiser Gesura * Kaiser Horned Devil Dinosaur: Kaiser Gadrosaurus Evil * Shelled Dinosaur: Togoras (Episodes 1,2) * Super Ancient Monster: Golza (Episode 3) * Tank Monster: Dinosaur Tank (Episodes 7,8) *Space Organism: Jakki (Episode ?) *Genetically-Modified Volcano Bird Monster: Geno-Birdon (Episode ?) *Deformation Monster: Zuruzla (Episode ?) *Deformed Evolution Monster: Metamorga (Episode ?) *Parasitic Space Creature: Peginera (Episode ?) *Herculean Strength Monster: Silvergon * Great Robotic Artificial Destructive Emperor: G.R.A.D.E. Good * Mud Golem: Terrachot Neutral * Discharge Dragon: Eleking (Episodes 4-?) ** Volt Child: Lim Eleking (Episodes 4-?) *** Small (Episodes 4-?) *** Large (Episodes 8,?) ** Adult (Episodes 4,?) *** Normal (Episode 4) *** Moonlight Monster: Revived Eleking (Episode ?) * Regeneration Monster: Salamandora (Episode 5) * Bodyguard Monster: Black King (Episodes ?) * Transparent Monster: Gorbagos * Cosmic Children: Hider ** Cosmic Father of Man: TBA ** Cosmic Mother of Mons: TBA ** Cosmic Bringer of Balance: TBA * Floral Angel: Gia-Floel Aliens * Stone Glace Alien: Alien Mesa Nis (Episode 5) * Skull Phantom: Alien Gorgon (Episode ?) * Assassin Alien: Alien Nackle Aaka (Episodes ?) * Alien Hell: Alien Hipporito Krampus (Episodes ?) Category:Silverfish129 Category:Fan Series Category:Fan Ultra Series Category:W.I.P. Category:Furnozilla Category:Furnozilla's Continuity